


Secret Treasures 4: Nights in White Satin

by SerenaJones



Series: Secret Treasures [4]
Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Car Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Science Fiction, Top Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: A funny thing happened between the sheets.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Secret Treasures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916545
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Secret Treasures 4: Nights in White Satin

Seto shifted in the car seat, trying to find a position that didn’t make his back ache. He tried to concentrate on the contract he was reading and not on his swelling stomach.

Katsuya leaned over and kissed the back of his neck. “You look cute like that.”

“You have a test to study for,” Seto said without looking up. “And I have a conference call this morning at 9, so I need to go through this.”

“Aw, come on, just play with me for a minute.” The American ran his hand up his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Playing with you is how I got in this predicament in the first place.” It was hard to concentrate with the blonde nipping his ear. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Fibber.” The roving hand slipped from thigh to crotch, and stroked the growing bulge there.

“Stop that.” The executive tried to sound firm.

“Want me to reach lower?”

“Katsuya, I’m trying to work.”

“I’m working. I’m studying anatomy.”

“Study your own,” Seto groaned.

“Yours is better.” The athlete pulled the tablet from his loosening grip. “You got more stuff.” He pushed him down, as he unbuttoned both uniforms. “You got these.”

He sucked Seto’s nipples; pert nubs atop breasts already beginning to swell.

“Ka-ka-kat-katsu- please - stop -”

“And you got this.” Katsuya’s lips moved down and kissed across Seto’s new-but-growing belly bulge, while his hands pulled down Seto’s new paternity pants. “I was not tryin’ ta knock you up, but man, I’m glad I did.”

“Glad?!” Seto tried to shove him, but Katsuya was well anchored. “How is this something to be glad about? The Board is insisting that I have this child and there’s only a 25% chance that it will be a double male!”

“You want it to take after me?” Katsuya looked confused. “Why?”

“It has to do with the corporate charter. I won’t bore you with the details. But I’d only planned to get pregnant once, and not until I had genome-mapped a donor with gametes that insured a double male.”

“Well, if this one ain’t we’ll just have to try again,” he grinned. He kissed Seto’s stomach. Then he slid a bit further down, and kissed the tip of Seto’s cock.

The brunette gasped. “We don’t have time. You - oh -!” He gasped again as his lover licked down the firm shaft, and sucked his stones gently. “- don’t - time -” The talented tongue lapped further down, teasing Seto’s slick opening. “Ka-at -”

“Man!” Katsuya dropped Seto’s pants and briefs on the car floor. “You are dripping everywhere! You want it more than me!”

“No - not here - it’s embarrassing!” But Seto couldn’t stop when his lover kissed him deeply. “Hurry, we’ll be at school soon.”

“Quick one, or quick both?” The blonde was half naked as well, and was rubbing both his cocks against Seto’s one.

“Stop teasing me, you lecherous mutt!” Seto snapped. “You know very well what I want.”

“Yeah,” Katsuya grinned. “I know.” He reached between the pregnant man’s legs. Seto’s vag was slippery and hot, leaking fragrant juices that were making his anus slippery and hot. “Oh man, you make me so hot, I can’t stand it! I can’t wait,” he announced suddenly, moving into position. “I’m sorry!”

It took him three tries. Seto was slick, but his openings were so tight - even after months of this - that Katsuya had to manually insert both cocks one at a time.

But Seto gasped and tried to pull him deeper.

“You ok? You like that?”

The executive whimpered, arching his back and clutching his lover’s buttocks. His nails dug into the soccer-toned muscles.

“Yeah, babe! I love it when you do that.” He thrust forward, trying to keep his weight off the precious baby bump. “You do that, I’m gonna come too quick!”

The brunette whimpered again but he released one hand long enough to pull Katsuya’s face down to his chest again. The blonde got the message and began sucking the sensitive points.

Seto whimpered and shook as his lover’s two cocks penetrated him deeply, swiftly, making him shiver with the thrill of it. An orgasm tore through his body, making him cry out. Katsuya’s driving thrusts sped up. At any moment, Seto would burst, sending a flood of seed that would ripen within his beloved blonde…double male?

But I’m the pregnant one…aren’t I?

Wait - how could I be…?

Seto woke with a start.

“Whoa!” Katsuya sat up. “You ok?”

“I -” It took the man a moment to orient. Katsuya’s round belly. His own rather copious nocturnal emission from both of his softening cocks. “- a dream.”

“A good one, from the look of it,” his husband teased. “I’ve never seen a guy have a wet dream before, but that was kinda hot.”

“Good?” Seto considered it.

If their genomes had been reversed, and Seto were the male hermaphrodite carrying Katsuya’s double male child? Blonde hair, two cocks, and a knack for being adorably under foot? And as amazing as a single penetration from his spouse was, a double penetration would definitely be worth exploring.

“Yes, I believe it was good. But,” he sat up and gently lay Katsuya down as he kissed him softly, “I much prefer things as they are. Besides, I’d have to buy all new suits.”


End file.
